


Always run to you

by gyuhaoland (haoshoumon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/gyuhaoland
Summary: Porque Lee Jihoon só precisava de alguém que ouvisse Bon Jovi com ele.





	Always run to you

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha fanfic favorita já escrita por mim e eh  
Se passa em algum ponto dos anos 80 e, pra variar, também postada no Spirit.

I.

Yoon Jeonghan era um escândalo. 

Por onde quer que fosse que aquele garoto de cabelos compridos passasse, podia-se ter certeza de que uma avalanche de boatos e murmúrios o seguiria de perto. Ele era quase que uma celebridade naquele colégio e isso se devia a somente uma coisa: embora o garoto fosse um livro aberto, ele era impossível de ser lido. Eles sabiam de tudo sobre Yoon Jeonghan mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sabiam de coisa alguma.

E foi exatamente isso que fez com que Lee Jihoon se interessasse instantaneamente por ele.

Talvez fosse pelo fato do Lee ser extremamente curioso, ou talvez fosse só porque Jeonghan era bonito. Jihoon não se importava, realmente, desde que nunca fosse pego tentando se meter onde não havia sido chamado.

Naquele dia em especial, Jeonghan estava diferente. Os fios, usualmente castanhos, estavam presos numa trança loura e Jeonghan mantinha um olhar divertido no rosto enquanto observava os jogadores de baseball correrem e jogarem a bola pelo campo e Jihoon mal percebeu quando seu próprio olhar se perdeu no garoto. Tecnicamente, Jihoon deveria estar com eles, mas tirara uns dias de folga pra acertar alguns detalhes do Baile de Outono. 

Ele achava aquela porcaria toda muito ultrapassada, mas o que poderia fazer? Ele só seguia as ordens do diretor e ficava se perguntando o que aquele velho iria arrumar depois do ano seguinte, quando Jihoon se formasse. Ele duvidava muito que qualquer outro aluno ali seria tão prestativo a ponto de sacrificar alguns treinos ou o que quer que fosse pra deixar o cara feliz. Talvez fosse por ser filho dele que Jihoon estava fadado a sempre fazer coisas que não queria mas antes isso do que ter que ser um membro ativo do Grêmio Estudantil e ajudar aqueles malditos alunos que ele tanto detestava.

Jihoon só não reclamava muito porque gostava de organizar coisas, mesmo que nem fosse aparecer pra festa depois. Ele sempre se certificava de que estava tudo certo e então ia dormir, que era sua coisa favorita no mundo.

Só que, naquele momento, ele estava meio irritado porque dormir estava sendo a única coisa que ele não estava fazendo direito e havia dois motivos: a droga do Baile estragando seus cronogramas e seu pai inventando ainda mais coisas pra que ele fizesse. Francamente, aquele Grêmio servia pra quê? Ele tinha a total e absoluta certeza de que estavam fazendo tudo errado.

Além de toda essa porcaria, as finais do campeonato interescolar estavam marcadas para dali a um mês. Se não voltasse a treinar logo, acabaria ficando de fora do time e nem seria chamado no próximo ano. Ah, Lee Jihoon ficaria bem estressado caso isso acontecesse.

— O que você quer, agora? — perguntou, emburrado, entrando na diretoria sem cerimônias.

— Menino mal educado — seu pai rolou os olhos — Já falamos sobre seus modos.

— Tá, tá, desculpa. O que eu tenho que fazer agora?

— Preciso do orçamento que você disse que me entregaria ontem. E que descubra porque alguns dos seus colegas de classe não estão fazendo tarefas.

— Eu não entreguei ontem porque estava ocupado com essas tais tarefas — Jihoon murmurou, mexendo em sua pasta até achar a folha certa — E o senhor precisa ser mais específico, quase ninguém faz tarefa, sabe.

— Você deveria ter me avisado, então — o senhor Lee franziu as sobrancelhas antes de entregar uma relação de nomes para Jihoon — Pode voltar aos seus treinos, depois que fizer isso.

— Sério? Tem certeza absoluta?

— Tenho, menino, agora pare de perguntar sobre antes que eu mude de ideia.

— Hm... Obrigado, eu acho. — respondeu rapidamente e saiu no momento exato em que o sinal que daria início às aulas da tarde tocou.

Jihoon precisou correr um pouquinho pra não chegar — tão — atrasado. Os professores sabiam que ele só se atrasava quando estava na diretoria então não lhe davam advertências, mas ele não gostava de ser tratado diferente. Ele quase podia escutar os pensamentos das pessoas achando que ele era muito privilegiado por ser filho de quem era quando, na verdade, só tinha dor de cabeça por causa disso.

Depois que se acomodou em seu lugar — próximo à mesa do professor, rente à parede —, desdobrou a folha com os nomes e quase riu de desgosto ao lê-la.

Ele detestava Kwon Soonyoung, ignorava Wen Junhui e não fazia a menor ideia de quem deveria ser Jeon Wonwoo.

Por que seu pai gostava tanto de sujeitá-lo a coisas como essa? Por Deus!

Jihoon mal conseguiu se concentrar na aula enquanto tentava descobrir como, exatamente, conseguiria falar com eles. Seu pai deveria ter alguma decência e mandar chamá-los à diretoria de uma vez ao invés de ficar torturando o próprio filho.

Quanto mais rápido terminasse com aquilo, mais rápido poderia voltar à sua vida normal, concluiu.

Ele tinha isso em mente quando se aproximou de Soonyoung na hora do almoço, ignorando os olhares que atraiu dos amigos deste. 

— Hm, oi. — Jihoon disse rispidamente — Preciso falar com você. E Junhui. E Wonwoo. Se souber onde eles estão, posso falar de uma vez e ficar em paz.

— Tá — Soonyoung o encarou com um pouquinho de desdém antes de sinalizar que o garoto deveria segui-lo enquanto costurava por entre as mesas.

Os dois pararam ao lado de uma mesa relativamente vazia, e os olhos de Jihoon foram atraídos por _uma_ pessoa em especial.

Ali estava Yoon Jeonghan com sua trança bonita, rindo alto de algo que algum daqueles meninos dissera e agindo como se não tivesse metade dos olhares sobre si.

— Ele quer falar com a gente, casal da nação — Soonyoung rolou os olhos — Tem problema se o Jeonghan ouvir?

— Acho que não — Jihoon obrigou-se a parar de encará-lo e fitou Wonwoo discretamente. Agora ele entendia o porquê de não saber quem era. Ele mal ia às aulas e, quando ia, sentava-se ao fundo e ficava no mais profundo silêncio o tempo todo — Meu pai... Digo, o diretor, me pediu pra descobrir por que vocês não estão entregando as tarefas e porcarias assim. Eu, sinceramente, não me importo nenhum pouco com isso, mas não estou interessado em ficar procurando saber de suas vidas, então criem vergonha na cara e cumpram com suas obrigações.

Eles o encararam incrédulos por alguns instantes até que Junhui começou a rir.

— Sério que seu velho está te obrigando a isso? Sinto muito.

— Tá, tá, só diga alguma coisa que eu possa dizer a ele.

— Você quer que sejamos sinceros, né? — Wonwoo disse e Jihoon se assustou por dois motivos: não sabia que Wonwoo sabia falar e jamais imaginara que sua voz pudesse ser tão profunda — A verdade é que o drogado do Soonyoung não está nem aí pras tarefas e Junhui e eu estamos meio ocupados... Fazendo coisas que você não deve saber o que é porque ainda é uma criança.

— Eu tenho a mesma idade que vocês — Jihoon encarou-os com ceticismo no olhar e ignorou o que aquela insinuação provavelmente queria dizer. — Enfim, devo dizer isso ao meu pai?

— Vá em frente — Junhui deu de ombros e Jihoon viu, com o canto dos olhos, os ombros de Jeonghan balançando levemente enquanto ele ria.

— Vocês três são pessoas horríveis, sabiam? — Jeonghan comentou.

— Claro, aprendemos tudinho com você — Soonyoung deu de ombros.

Jihoon interpretou aquela como sua deixa pra sair dali o mais depressa possível e dar um jeito de engolir alguma comida que fosse antes de voltar à diretoria. Ele _ainda_ tinha aquele maldito Baile pra resolver, no fim das contas.

Ele ainda estava mastigando quando entrou na sala e aguardou até que seu pai finalizasse algum telefonema antes de falar.

— Olha, sobre os alunos que me perguntou... Pura vagabundagem e não, não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Tenho que terminar de organizar a sua droga de Baile, cuidar das minhas notas e treinar para as finais do campeonato. Esses funcionários todos que trabalham aqui devem servir pra alguma coisa.

— Mas eu nem ia te pedir nada — o velho riu.

— Uhum, sei. Agora vou indo, pois preciso me organizar _de novo_. 

O Lee mais velho não tentou impedir quando Jihoon saiu novamente, e o garoto ficou grato por isso. Ele só queria poder ser um adolescente normal mas, do jeito que as coisas andavam, jamais teria a oportunidade.

II.

Jihoon gostava de atravessar a Ponte Golden Gate todas os finais de tarde enquanto ia pra casa.

Ele não gostava muito de ficar junto do pai, mas gostava de ganhar carona todos os dias, então obrigava-se a se comportar e não fazer nenhuma observação engraçadinha que pudesse obrigá-lo a atravessar aquela distância imensa até sua casa de ônibus ou qualquer coisa que fosse. Era mais provável que fosse obrigado a andar, já que seus pais não costumavam lhe dar nenhum dinheiro.

Ele gostava de sintonizar o rádio velho na estação que havia por ali e ouvir os últimos sucessos do Bon Jovi, sua banda favorita, e fingir que não tinha nenhuma preocupação no mundo.

Jihoon amava seus pais, embora não gostasse muito deles. Quer dizer, seu pai era esse chato que o obrigava a fazer coisas chatas e sua mãe... Bem, ela era aquele tipo de pessoa que se preocupava mais com aparências que qualquer outra coisa. Desde que Jihoon fosse obediente e não a envergonhasse, tudo estaria bem.

Assim sendo, não era nenhuma surpresa o fato de que Jihoon chegava da escola e ia direto pro quarto, assim como não era nenhuma surpresa o fato dele ter um terrível medo de... Viver.

Talvez o maior segredo de Jihoon fosse ele adorar ir ao cinema sozinho ver filmes de romance e todas as coisas que ele sabia que jamais experimentaria. Ele sequer conseguia fazer amigos, quem dirá ter uma avassaladora paixão adolescente, não é mesmo?

Ele se sentia pior ainda enquanto tinha que organizar aquele Baile idiota para que casais idiotas se divertissem. Saco, ele só queria poder aproveitar aquelas horas todas repondo o sono perdido.

Às vezes, Jihoon se perguntava se seu pai não saberia de seu segredinho e fazia isso só pra torturá-lo ainda mais. Não que tivesse uma imagem tão ruim assim do progenitor, mas era uma possibilidades bem real, se fosse avaliar.

Ele cansou de pensar sobre coisas inúteis depois de um tempo e se concentrou em fazer as tarefas antes de ir tomar um banho demorado e então dormir.

Aquele maldito Baile poderia esperar.

★★★

Naquele dia, Yoon Jeonghan se tornou assunto pelos corredores por ter se sentado pra almoçar com o filho do diretor.

Os olhos de Jihoon dobraram de tamanho quando o rapaz sorriu de leve pra ele e só se sentou, sem sequer perguntar se o lugar estava vago.

Bom, era óbvio que estava, já que Jihoon costumava comer sozinho, mas mesmo assim...

— Por que você é tão calado, Jihoon? — Jeonghan questionou com um sorrisinho divertido.

— Se eu não tenho nada a dizer, não tenho motivos pra falar, eu acho — respondeu simplesmente e voltou a focar na comida.

— É, faz sentido. Mas e seus amigos?

Havia algo na simples presença de Jeonghan que o deixava profundamente desconcertado, e tê-lo tão perto o estava deixando ainda mais curioso. Entretanto, Jihoon não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Certamente falariam dele se Jeonghan estivesse por perto, e sua mãe não gostaria que falassem dele, mas... Desde quando Jihoon se importava com isso?

— Achei que fosse óbvio que não tenho nenhum. E não me olhe com essa cara, eu gosto assim. 

— Sério?! Acho que tenho um pouco de inveja de você — Jeonghan riu — Eu não consigo parar de falar por muito tempo, então preciso de pelo menos uns cinco amigos pra fazerem revezamento enquanto eu falo sem parar. Aliás, eu posso ser seu amigo?

Jihoon engasgou.

Em todos os seus dezesseis anos de vida, ninguém nunca quis ser seu amigo. 

— Hm... O que você quer de mim?

— Nada, eu acho — Jeonghan arqueou uma sobrancelha — A não ser que ser seu amigo conte como querer algo.

— Tem certeza? Se você quiser, é só falar. Não precisa se forçar a conversar comigo nem nada e...

— Agora entendi porque você nunca fala nada. Você só fala merda quando tenta, meu Deus. — Jeonghan parecia estar se controlando pra não dar uns bons tapas na cara de Jihoon — Certo, somos amigos agora. Pode começar me dizendo as coisas que gosta e as que não gosta.

— Hm... Ok? Eu não gosto de ter atenção em cima de mim, nem de vegetais. E não gosto de contato fisico... E definitivamente não gosto dos seus amigos.

— Ok, e do que você gosta?

— De Bon Jovi. E baseball.

— Só?

— Uhum.

— Legal, também gosto de Bon Jovi. Mas eu não sei porcaria nenhuma sobre baseball. — Jeonghan sorriu e Jihoon entendeu, pelo menos em parte, porque eram tão fascinados por ele.

— Hm... E o que eu deveria responder?

— Você joga no time?

— Jogo.

— Então agora você me convida pra assistir a um treino.

— Ah... Tá. Quer ir ver um treino?

— Claro, Jihoonnie, depois combinamos melhor.

Para a própria surpresa, Jihoon riu. Ele estava realmente muito confuso com tudo o que Jeonghan estava fazendo e... O que era aquela coisa de _Jihoonnie_?

Resolveu, então, verbalizar sua pergunta e recebeu apenas um sorrisinho em troca. Aparentemente, Jeonghan não gostava muito de esclarecer suas dúvidas.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o horário de almoço passou voando e Jihoon se assustou quando o sinal tocou. Droga, ele não deveria ter se distraído tanto.

— Ei, Jihoon! — Jeonghan chamou ao vê-lo se levantar apressadamente.

— Hm?

— Nós... Nos vemos depois?

— Não sei? Minhas aulas acabam mais cedo hoje, mas eu sempre espero meu pai pra ir embora.

— Então me espere perto da biblioteca — Jeonghan lançou-lhe um sorriso fácil antes de também se levantar e ir cuidar da própria vida.

Jihoon ficou em pé no meio do refeitório, momentaneamente desorientado. Yoon Jeonghan realmente não parecia querer nenhum favor e isso o estava confundindo muito. Não tinha motivo pra se aproximar de um desconhecido se não houvesse uma razão muito específica, certo?

Pensamentos como esse o distraíram durante o resto da tarde, e ele já estava prevendo a tragédia que aconteceria com suas notas se continuasse assim. 

Talvez ele só devesse parar de se corroer por dentro com tantas dúvidas e simplesmente aceitar a amizade de Jeonghan. Isso o ajudaria a lidar com a curiosidade que tinha a respeito do garoto, além de tudo. 

Contanto que não precisasse interagir com aqueles outros meninos, estaria tudo certo.

★★★

Enquanto Jeonghan não vinha, Jihoon desenhava gráficos enquanto estava empoleirado em uma mureta.

Não que ele gostasse disso mas, quanto mais rápido acabasse as tarefas, mais rápido dormiria quando chegasse em casa.

Mesmo que fosse liberado mais cedo, ele odiava quintas-feiras. Ele detestava aquela expectativa que todos criavam ao seu redor, quase como se a sexta-feira fosse, magicamente, resolver todos os problemas de suas vidas. 

Pra ser bem verdadeiro, Jihoon odiava qualquer tipo de expectativa. Talvez fosse porque as dele próprio nunca condiziriam com a realidade.

— Boa tarde — a voz de Jeonghan arrastou-se preguiçosamente até ele.

— Olá — respondeu, sem erguer os olhos.

— Uau, você sempre está fazendo alguma coisa.

— Bom, preciso me formar — Jihoon permitiu-se rir um pouquinho — Por que queria me encontrar de novo?

— Por nada. Amigos costumam passar um tempo juntos e tal.

— Ah. Isso significa que eu posso te fazer perguntas?

— Você já faz muitas delas, mas acho que pode fazer mais algumas — Jeonghan deu de ombros e se sentou de frente pra Jihoon.

— Tá bom. Por que quis ser meu amigo?

— Não sei, você pareceu fofinho enquanto falava com o Soonyoung, o Jun e o Wonwoo.

— Eu não sou fofinho!

— Ah, não é legal mentir pra si mesmo, sabia?

— Acho que não quero mais ser seu amigo.

— Quer sim. Aliás, podemos ir tomar sorvete no sábado.

— Podemos? Eu preciso pedir permissão pros meus pais e...

— Ok, você pede hoje e me responde amanhã. Espero que o tempo não esfrie mais.

Jihoon assentiu de leve com a cabeça e encarou Jeonghan, meio sem saber o que dizer a seguir. Ele queria saber de muitas coisas, mas não sabia como colocar em palavras, além de não querer ser invasivo.

O rosto de Jihoon corou quando percebeu que estava sendo observado de volta e ele desviou os olhos para as árvores. A tonalidade de duas folhas já estava mudando lentamente, avisando-o de que precisaria começar a partir pra parte física da organização do Baile e arrumar aquela droga de ginásio.

Ele sempre tinha a ajuda de funcionários e do Grêmio — finalmente esses malditos inúteis fariam algo! — mas, naquele momento, ele percebeu que talvez pudesse querer conversar enquanto trabalhava.

— Você vai estar ocupado depois das aulas da semana que vem? — Jihoon viu-se perguntando antes mesmo que pudesse amadurecer a ideia em sua mente.

— Provavelmente não, por quê?

— Hm... Quer me ajudar com a arrumação do Baile? Eu sei que é chato e essas coisas, mas eu só pensei que...

— Eu quero — Jeonghan cortou-o — E eu nunca tive como elogiar o ótimo trabalho que você sempre faz, já que você nunca aparece pra festa depois. Esse ano você vai?

— Hm... Obrigado. E não, eu não tenho muito interesse em participar dessas coisas.

— Ah, mas é tão injusto que você cuide de tudo e nem vá se divertir depois!

— E que tipo de diversão eu poderia ter ali? — um sorrisinho despontou no rosto de Jihoon — É sério, bailes e festividades não são pra mim.

— Você iria se eu fosse seu par?

— Somos dois homens, Jeonghan — Jihoon encarou-o, cético.

— E isso importa desde quando? Se estiver nas regras, você pode mudá-las. O Baile é seu, de todo jeito.

— E você não se incomodaria de ser visto com o filho do diretor e atrair olhares?

— Eu atraio esse tipo de coisa com ou sem companhia. Só me responda logo, Jihoon.

— Tudo bem... Acho que iria, sim, mas depende muito de como meu humor vai estar no dia.

— Vou interpretar isso como um sim. Reserve uma dança pra mim, ok?

— Mas eu...

— Podemos dançar alguma coisa que você goste. Pode ser até mesmo Bon Jovi.

— Eu realmente tenho alguma escolha?

— Não.

— Então tudo bem, Jeonghan. Eu dançarei com você.

III.

Jihoon não esperava que fossem se aproximar tão depressa assim. 

Tudo começara naquele sábado em que saíram pra tomar sorvete. Jihoon não esperava, realmente, que seus pais fossem deixá-lo sair e ainda dar dinheiro pra ele, mas eles pareceram até que animados ao descobrirem que não eram pais de um completo esquisito solitário.

Depois daquele dia, Jeonghan aparecia em todos os treinos de Jihoon e torcia por ele. Aquilo acabava deixando-o meio desconcentrado, na verdade.

Ah, e haviam os sussurros. Obviamente, todos queriam saber o porquê daquela aproximação repentina, mas Jeonghan fingia que nem era com ele e Jihoon preferia assim.

— Eu fiz uma coisa muito legal, ontem! — Jeonghan chegou contando com aquele típico sorriso de quando aprontava algo. 

Era uma sexta-feira após o horário de aula, e somente quem iria ajudar na arrumação do ginásio ainda estava naquele inferno de escola. Jihoon não esperava que Jeonghan fosse realmente aparecer, mas sorriu largo quando o viu se aproximando todo estabanado e parecendo muito animado.

Jihoon apoiou-se contra a mesa lotada de decorações em papel colorido e o encarou brevemente.

— Ah, é? O que você fez?

— Uma tatuagem — sussurrou e ergueu a barra da blusa um pouquinho, somente o suficiente pra que Jihoon visse uma linha preta. 

— Mas Jeonghan... Você não é menor de idade?

— Sou.

— Seus pais sabem disso?

— Não — ele abriu um sorrisinho travesso — Por isso, esse vai ser nosso segredo.

— Mas...

— Shh... Depois eu te mostro inteira.

— Mas como você conseguiu isso? — Jihoon continuou como se nunca houvesse sido interrompido.

— Tenho meus contatos — deu de ombros — Acho que uma tatuagem combinaria com você, também.

— NÃO! — a voz de Jihoon elevou-se e chamou a atenção de quem estava por perto. Então, obrigou-se a tentar manter um tom estável — Eu não posso e nem quero uma tatuagem.

— Que pena — Jeonghan deu de ombros e se sentou numa cadeira, começando a recortar desenhos de abóboras. — O Baile vai ser no Halloween?

— Sim, as datas coincidiram esse ano e eu resolvi juntar o útil ao agradável e blá, blá, blá.

— Ótimo, não precisarei te convencer a ir em outros lugares no dia trinta e um — Jeonghan piscou um olho — Seu jogo é quando?

— Em duas semanas. Acho que, a partir de segunda, vou ter que deixar isso aqui meio de lado e marcar uns treinos extras. Não estou me sentindo nenhum pouco confiante.

— Mas você é ótimo, Jihoonnie! — Jeonghan encarou-o, chocado — Se quiser, eu posso ir adiantando alguma coisa aqui pra você. Aí não fica sobrecarregado pra você e tal.

— Você faria isso por mim?

— Claro, somos amigos — deu de ombros.

E então Lee Jihoon criou um novo boato sem querer ao se jogar nos braços de Jeonghan, sorrindo largo.

★★★

Jihoon estava uma verdadeira pilha de nervos enquanto rebatia aquela bola ridícula.

Parecia que nada queria dar certo com ele e, francamente, ele explodiria se alguém lhe perguntasse novamente sobre a prova de Inglês. Àquela altura, já deveriam ter percebido que o professor não era ele.

Por isso, ele colocava toda o ódio que havia em si nos movimentos que fazia com o taco e, surpreendentemente, estava recebendo elogios pelo desempenho.

Talvez ele funcionasse melhor com a força da raiva.

Além de tudo isso, ainda tinha aqueles malditos olhares. Ele não sabia quando haviam começado mas, quando percebeu, ele parecia ser tão famoso quanto Jeonghan. Jihoon reparou que os tais olhares e murmúrios pareciam aumentar ainda mais quando estavam juntos, mas nesses casos ele não se importava. A aura despreocupada que Jeonghan passava era o suficiente pra fazê-lo esquecer de tudo.

Talvez o fato de nunca conseguir parar de pensar em Yoon Jeonghan fosse o que mais o estava deixando estressado, no fim das contas. Ele sequer sabia o porquê disso mas, sempre que passava mais de cinco segundos à toa, começava a pensar sobre como gostava do sorriso que ele dava quando percebia que Jihoon estava olhando ou sobre como seu cabelo parecia macio. As coisas estavam um pouco piores desde que Jeonghan fizera aquela maldita tatuagem e se esquecera de mostrá-la inteira.

Sinceramente, Jihoon não se espantaria nenhum pouco se acabasse sonhando com ela, mas isso sempre o fazia pensar em coisas que não deveria.

Amigos não deveriam imaginar uns aos outros nus, certo? _Ah, droga._

Isso era exagerado demais, Jihoon só ficava se perguntando coisas inúteis e sem serventia alguma.

Ele rebateu a bola mais uma vez e ela descreveu um arco perfeito no ar. Talvez ele pudesse ganhar o jogo oficial, se continuasse estressado com sussurros e o repentinamente tão interessante corpo de Yoon Jeonghan.

IV.

— Você e o Jihoon estão juntos? — Kwon Soonyoung já chegou intimando Jeonghan.

— O quê? Essa é a nova novela de vocês? — Jeonghan arqueou as sobrancelhas. 

Ele achava bem interessante a capacidade que aquele lugar tinha de criar histórias sobre si. A mais interessante que ouvira, com certeza, era que estava envolvido com tráfico de drogas. De onde tiraram aquilo? Jeonghan também queria saber.

— É o que as paredes dizem. — Soonyoung sorriu e sentou de frente pro amigo — Mas é o que parece pra mim, também.

— Não estamos juntos — Jeonghan respondeu calmamente enquanto sorvia sua vitamina de morango — Só gostamos de passar um tempo de qualidade juntos.

— Você passa o tempo todo atrás dele — Soonyoung rolou os olhos — Até agora estou indignado por ter desmarcado com seus próprios amigos pra ficar arrumando o ginásio. Sério, você já foi melhor que isso.

— Jihoon também é meu amigo e precisava de ajuda. Além do mais, arrumar o ginásio é mais interessante do que assistir aos avanços sexuais do Wonwoo com o Jun. 

— Sério que você não tem nenhum interessezinho que seja? — a voz de Soonyoung adquirira um tom levemente malicioso.

— Quem sabe? — o louro deu de ombros — Não é da conta de ninguém, de qualquer forma.

— Qual é, eu sou seu amigo! — Soonyoung começou a ficar indignado. Ele sempre contava tudo pra Jeonghan, aquilo estava sendo completamente injusto.

— O quê? — Jeonghan riu — Ele não gosta de você, sabe. De nenhum de vocês, na verdade.

— E você se atreve a namorar alguém que odeia seus amigos?

— Dá última vez que consultei, eu era bem solteiro — deu de ombros — E para de agir assim, eu sei que você o detesta de volta.

— Que seja, eu só quero que você me fale a verdade.

— Tá bom. Ele tem cara de gente legal e sempre parece fofo e ocupado. E eu o achei mais fofo ainda naquele dia que ele veio falar com vocês sobre tarefas, então resolvi que ia me aproximar.

— Só isso?

— Claro, Soonyoung. Você seria o primeiro a saber se houvesse algo, ok?

— Ok. E não ouse me trocar por ele nesse sábado ou nem precisa mais olhar na minha cara.

— Certo — Jeonghan riu — Eu não vou.

Jihoon estava sentado do outro lado do refeitório. Ele até ia se sentar com Jeonghan, mas viu Kwon Soonyoung indo pra lá e desistiu no mesmo momento.

Ele não sabia se conseguiria lidar com os dois ao mesmo tempo por dois motivos: o primeiro era óbvio, ele não suportava Soonyoung. O segundo, no entanto, já era um pouco mais complicado.

Jihoon tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que não deveria pensar tanto em Jeonghan, e isso o estava enlouquecendo. 

Como se não bastasse, tinha somente três dias até o jogo e uma carga impossível de provas e trabalhos que precisava ser conciliada com seus outros afazeres. Jihoon não se importaria muito se um meteoro caísse direto em sua cabeça e o mandasse pro hospital, livrando-o de tudo aquilo.

Entretanto, ele sabia que não poderia evitar Jeonghan pra sempre, principalmente porque precisaria de um favor. Como tudo o que está ruim pode piorar, seus pais compareceriam a uma convenção e não iriam ao jogo. Consequentemente, eles não estariam em casa e Jihoon era, nas palavras deles, muito inocente pra ser confiado sozinho.

Em resumo, ele precisaria de algum lugar pra dormir e, a não ser que quisesse ir para a casa da avó, que ficava a umas cinco horas da escola de carro, precisaria pedir abrigo a Jeonghan.

Isso o deixava estressado. Ele era adulto o suficiente pra ser empregado do seu pai mas não era mais se o assunto fosse passar uns dias sozinho? Francamente...

Além de tudo, ele estava arrependido por não estar usando um casaco mais grosso. Talvez ele devesse parar de sair de casa às pressas e se ajeitar melhor, mas já era meio tarde demais pra pensar sobre isso.

O dia se passou de forma excruciantemente lenta, e um suspiro de alívio vazou dos lábios de Jihoon quando o relógio finalmente marcou às dezessete horas.

As coisas pro Baile estavam até que bem adiantadas, então poderia ir embora no horário normal. 

Entretanto, Jeonghan o esperava fora da sala com um sorrisinho mínimo e as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos casualmente.

— Oi, Jihoonnie. Tem tempo pra tomar um café?

— É claro — Jihoon viu-se respondendo, mesmo que tudo o que mais quisesse naquele momento fosse se jogar em sua cama macia e dormir até o final do mês.

— Como você está? — Jeonghan perguntou quando já estavam afastados o suficiente — Não te vi o dia todo.

— Ah... Só cansado, mas logo me livro de tudo e posso ficar em paz. E você?

— Ah... Eu sempre estou bem — Jeonghan deu de ombros e o guiou até uma cafeteria que gostava bastante de ir nos dias mais frios. 

Os dois sentaram-se na última mesa, meio escondidos de tudo e todos. O ar quente somado ao clima aconchegante do local fez Jihoon sentir mais sono ainda, e ele se aninhou contra a parede, deixando os olhos penderem fechados.

— Você parece uma criança — Jeonghan riu baixinho. — O que vai querer?

— Pode ser o mesmo que você. — bocejou — Ei, Jeonghannie, posso dormir na sua casa amanhã e depois e no dia de depois?

— Claro — Jeonghan respondeu sem nem pestanejar — Vai ser legal te ter por lá.

— Obrigado, você salvou minha vida. — Jihoon sorriu pequeno.

— Hm... Seria indelicado perguntar o que houve? — Jeonghan questionou após fazer os pedidos.

— Meus pais vão viajar e não me acham capaz de sobreviver sozinho — rolou os olhos — E eu juro que te esfaqueio se você rir de mim.

— Estou quieto — Jeonghan reprimiu um sorrisinho e pegou-se imaginando como Jihoon seria enquanto dormia. 

Será que ele continuava fazendo aquele beicinho fofo ou roncava alto? Jeonghan riria pra sempre caso ele o fizesse.

— Tenho quase certeza absoluta de que o pedido que estão chamando agora é o nosso — Jihoon resmungou e deitou a testa na mesa.

— Você parece acabado — Jeonghan disse ao retornar. Ele empurrou a caneca maior para Jihoon e então se sentou ao lado dele. — Quero você indo direto pra cama depois que chegar em casa, ok?

— Tá bom — Jihoon esfregou o rosto e levou o chocolate quente até a boca — Acho que vou estar menos horrível quando as provas acabarem, mas não garanto nada.

— Você nunca está horrível — Jeonghan disse quietamente e começou a beber também. As perguntas de Soonyoung martelavam ridiculamente em sua cabeça, e ele começou a pensar em coisas que não deveria.

Quer dizer, Jihoon mal parecia gostar de seres humanos, quem dirá outros garotos. Entretanto, isso não impediu que Jeonghan mordesse o próprio lábio inferior com força ao perceber que realmente queria sentir a boca de Jihoon contra a sua e dar alguns motivos pra inventarem tantos boatos.

V.

Lee Jihoon estava tentando, a todo custo, afastar a imagem de Jeonghan de sua mente enquanto tocava o próprio corpo lentamente.

Pelos deuses, seu rosto queimava vergonhosamente toda vez que parava pra refletir sobre o que estava fazendo e ele realmente queria que o tal meteoro caísse sobre si. Já era horrível o suficiente o fato de ter sucumbido a seus hormônios adolescentes, fazê-lo enquanto pensava no melhor amigo era inaceitável.

Em primeiro lugar, ele sequer sabia o que estava fazendo. Jihoon só estava tão malditamente sensível que até o fato de apertar a própria pele levemente já o fazia suspirar e tremer. E ele não conseguiu evitar que Jeonghan saltasse em sua mente quando seus dedos finos chegaram até o meio de suas pernas e começaram a se mover desajeitadamente.

Ele estava assustado com todas as sensações que experimentava naquele momento, e sentia o rosto queimar cada vez mais quando sons baixos e rouquinhos se desprendiam de sua garganta.

Àquela altura, Jihoon já tinha se conformado de que não conseguiria parar de pensar em Jeonghan tão cedo e de que nunca mais conseguiria encará-lo, também. 

Mais do que nunca, ele quis morrer quando sentiu o baixo ventre se repuxar e a única coisa que saiu de seus lábios foi o nome _dele_.

Lee Jihoon estava enlouquecendo aos poucos e nada que fizesse poderia impedir isso.

★★★

Ele estava distraído enquanto arrumava suas coisas pra dormir fora de casa. Obviamente, essa seria a primeira vez que Jihoon faria isso e sua mente estava criando mil e uma possibilidades diferentes sobre o que poderia acontecer.

Jihoon estava meio curioso pra saber se os pais de Jeonghan eram como os seus, ou se eram mais ou menos legais. Ele queria saber se o quarto de Jeonghan era cheio de personalidade, assim como o próprio era, ou se era só um cubículo sem graça e de cores opacas, assim como o seu.

Entretanto, Jeonghan parecia mais do que animado e não conseguia parar de falar sobre como seria legal poder conversar com Jihoon até de madrugada. Ele também estava animadíssimo pro jogo e, mesmo que não ainda não entendesse o esporte muito bem, queria que Jihoon fizesse pontos, gols ou seja lá que merda fosse pra ele. Rindo, Jihoon concordou.

— Eu posso te dar um abraço antes do jogo, também? — Jeonghan perguntou como quem não queria nada — Pra dar boa sorte e tal.

— Claro. Estou precisando muito de boa sorte e tal — Jihoon abriu um sorrisinho.

Ele estava se esforçando ao máximo pra manter a sujeira que fizera na noite anterior fora de sua mente, mas era difícil quando o cheiro de Jeonghan estava nublando todos os seus sentidos. 

Passar alguns dias com Jeonghan realmente seria a maior tortura de todas, pior até mesmo do que ser o filho do diretor. Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que estava suando frio quando percebeu que já estava na última aula do dia e que logo precisaria encará-lo de novo.

Jihoon quase caiu pra trás quando saiu da última aula e Jeonghan gritou um "Jihoonnie!" animado e saiu arrastando-o até o ponto de ônibus.

— Falei pra minha mãe pedir pizza pra gente, hoje. — ele sorriu — Ela só me faz comer vegetais o tempo todo, então preciso me aproveitar um pouco de você pra comer coisas decentes.

— Hm... Pode se aproveitar de mim o quanto quiser — Jihoon disse distraidamente e então arregalou os olhos quando percebeu a merda que tinha dito. — Não assim! Para de rir de mim, você entendeu!

Jeonghan estava praticamente dobrado em dois e a risada escandalosa que partia de seus lábios chamava a atenção das pessoas ao redor e atraía olhares reprovadores de pessoas mais velhas. Não que ele se importasse, de qualquer jeito.

— Espero que eu seja a única pessoa que pode se aproveitar de você, Jihoonnie. — ele disse finalmente em um tom risonho, mas Jihoon sentiu-se arrepiar mesmo assim. Talvez ele estivesse ainda mais ferrado do que imaginava.

Felizmente, o ônibus certo chegou e o salvou de ter que responder qualquer coisa.

— O que você acha de eu cortar meu cabelo? — Jeonghan perguntou depois que se acomodaram.

— Pra que isso, agora? — Jihoon arqueou as sobrancelhas — Acho que você ficaria bem de qualquer jeito, apesar de eu gostar assim.

— Vou deixar assim, então. — Jeonghan sorriu — Mas acho que pinto de outra cor até o Baile.

— Eu te ajudo com apoio moral — Jihoon deu de ombros e distraiu-se com a paisagem em movimento além da janela.

Se sua memória não estivesse o traindo, Jihoon nunca estivera naquela parte da cidade antes. Casas de dois andares ladeavam as ruas e as calçadas cheias de folhas alaranjadas davam um ar que fazia Jihoon se sentir bem.

A mão de Jeonghan tocou a sua brevemente e Jihoon virou-se a tempo de ver Jeonghan se levantando.

Logo os dois caminhavam rapidamente por uma leve subida, e Jihoon começou a se sentir envergonhado sem motivo algum.

— Ah, é. Eu me esforcei muito pra limpar meu quarto, então faça um elogio mesmo se estiver um lixão, ok?

— Certo — Jihoon deu uma risadinha tensa e respirou fundo quando Jeonghan parou em frente a uma casa que parecia fofa.

— Jeonghan? — uma voz feminina chamou assim que entraram.

— Cheguei, mãe. O Jihoon também.

— Certo, lavem as mãos e venham comer.

Jihoon encarava os arredores com uma curiosidade quase que infantil, e Jeonghan pegou-se sorrindo largo, tentando adivinhar os pensamentos dele. 

Ao contrário dele próprio, Jihoon era um livro bem fechado, igual àqueles diários com chave. Era impossível saber no que ele pensava enquanto olhava as fotos de um Jeonghan bebê penduradas nas paredes, apesar de suas bochechas estarem rosadas.

— Por que está com vergonha? — questionou quietamente enquanto lavava as mãos.

— Hm, nada — Jihoon respondeu rapidamente. — Só estou ansioso pra amanhã.

Jeonghan fingiu que acreditava e pegou as duas mochilas de Jihoon para guardá-las em seu quarto antes de voltar correndo.

Jihoon foi apresentado aos pais de Jeonghan e ficou até surpreso com o quanto eles pareciam... Normais. Talvez ele houvesse absorvido um pouco dos boatos e acreditasse, mesmo sem querer, que Jeonghan era filho de dois astros do rock underground.

— Finalmente um amigo decente, Jeonghan — a mulher comentou e Jihoon arregalou os olhos enquanto Jeonghan ria.

— O Soonyoung não é tão ruim, mãe — ele replicou e serviu a si próprio e a Jihoon — A senhora que tem implicância com ele.

— E com razão, aquele menino esquisito — ela resmungou e Jihoon começou a rir baixinho. Bom saber que ele não era o único a detestar o Kwon.

Depois disso, os adultos pareceram muito interessados em Jihoon, que respondia a todas as perguntas calmamente, ignorando os sons de tédio que Jeonghan emitia às vezes.

— Podem me devolver meu amigo agora? — ele perguntou depois que terminaram de comer.

— Claro, não durmam muito tarde e volte mais vezes, Jihoon. Você é um bom menino.

Jihoon sorriu largamente, agradecido por não ter passado uma impressão ruim pra eles.

— Sabe do que me lembrei agora? — Jeonghan disse assim que trancou a porta do quarto. 

Assim como Jihoon imaginara, tudo ali gritava "_Yoon Jeonghan!_", e ele gostou disso. As paredes claras estavam cobertas por pôsteres de bandas de rock que Jihoon gostava e até que não estava tão bagunçado quanto Jeonghan dera a entender.

— Lembrou de quê?

— Que você ainda não viu minha tatuagem. Olha.

Jihoon arrependeu-se de ter olhado assim que viu Jeonghan puxando o casaco pra fora do corpo antes de erguer a camiseta e revelar a pele leitosa que fazia Jihoon sentir dor, tamanha a vontade de tocar.

Em uma caligrafia de tirar o fôlego, as palavras_ "you blossom inside of me" _serpentavam pela lateral do corpo de Jeonghan, terminando perto das costelas.

Repentinamente, Jihoon sentiu a garganta secar e precisou olhar pra qualquer lugar que não fosse Yoon Jeonghan, ou não responderia por seus atos.

— Pode tocar, se quiser. — Jeonghan sorriu minimamente, estremecendo em antecipação. A verdade era que ele queria que Jihoon o tocasse, mesmo que precisasse inventar algumas desculpas pra isso.

Jihoon prendeu o ar enquanto se aproximava lentamente e questionou a própria inteligência enquanto contornava as letras com os dedos. Entretanto, tal questionamento foi jogado às traças quando percebeu como Jeonghan poderia ser _quente_. 

— Qual o significado? — Jihoon perguntou, sua voz soando mais rouca que o normal.

— Nada em especial, eu só gostei da frase — Jeonghan sussurrou, parecendo afetado pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram.

— Eu também gostei — Jihoon forçou um sorrisinho e recolheu a mão. Ele estava se sentindo esquisito.

Jeonghan deixou o tecido da camisa cair de volta pro lugar e respirou fundo antes de se sentar na cama.

— Tem algo em mente pra fazer agora?

— O treinador me mandou relaxar ou eu infartaria antes do jogo — Jihoon riu sem graça, sem saber o que fazer.

— Então vai tomar um banho e depois deita aqui comigo — Jeonghan mandou — Aí podemos ouvir um pouco de música antes de dormir.

Jihoon assentiu rapidamente e praticamente fugiu para o banheiro. Ele precisaria ficar bem longe de Jeonghan caso quisesse sobreviver àquela noite.

Ele tomou banho o mais depressa possível, não querendo abusar demais. Jeonghan não estava quando ele retornou, então sentou-se na beira da cama e voltou a observar os detalhes do quarto.

Sobre a escrivaninha, havia algumas fotos de Jeonghan com sua gangue em Polaroid, e Jihoon quis muito poder ter a que ele estava sozinho, chupando um pirulito distraidamente. Alguns cadernos e livros estavam espalhados ali por perto, e Jihoon conteve o impulso de levantar e arrumar tudo. 

— Ei — a voz o fez sobressaltar e mudar o foco do olhar. Rente à porta, um Jeonghan descalço e de cabelos úmidos o observava — Você não está relaxando direito.

— E como eu deveria?

— Sei lá, quer uma massagem?

Se Jihoon tivesse um pingo de bom senso, teria recusado.

— Hm, tá. Tente não quebrar minhas costas — foi sua resposta.

Jeonghan sorriu e trancou a porta novamente antes de sentar ao lado de Jihoon. 

— Então deita.

Jihoon deitou-se de bruços e tentou relaxar um pouco, o que era impossível.

Quando as mãos de Jeonghan tocaram suas costas por cima da camiseta, ele precisou morder o lábio inferior pra não soltar nenhum daqueles sons vergonhosos que soltara ao se tocar sozinho. 

Surpreendentemente, Jeonghan era realmente bom naquilo e sua voz enquanto cantarolava alguma coisa estavam fazendo milagres sobre Jihoon.

— Sabe no que eu estava pensando?

— Hmmmm?

— Nós poderíamos colocar piercings.

— Nós?

— Sim, eu e você. 

— Eu não quero.

— Aaaaaah, Jihoonnie, por favor! Eu prometo que nem vai doer.

— Hm. E onde eu deveria colocar essa porcaria? Você sabe como meus pais são.

— Eu também preciso por num lugar escondido. Que tal no mamilo?

Jihoon engasgou.

— Nem fodendo, Jeonghan.

— Você acabou de dizer um palavrão? — a voz de Jeonghan assumiu um tom divertido e debochado.

— Fica quieto e não tenta me distrair.

— Não fiz nada — Jeonghan riu e tocou as costas de Jihoon por baixo da camisa. Ele suspirou baixinho e precisou reunir todo o autocontrole do mundo pra não atacar Jihoon ali mesmo.

— Não é o que parece — Jihoon ronronou assim como um gato o faria.

— Nem ligo. Mas vamos lá, Jihoonnie, só nós vamos saber.

— Não... — ele resmungou e estremeceu de leve. Seus olhos já estavam começando a pesar e ele esperava que Jeonghan esquecesse aquele assunto antes de irem dormir.

— Eu faço qualquer coisa que você queira!

— Tá bom, para com esse assunto — Jihoon resmungou. — Não para de fazer isso nas minhas costas, está muito gostoso.

— Isso significa que você topou?

— Só vou topar se você parar de encher o saco.

— Ótimo — Jeonghan sorriu e concentrou-se nas costas de Jihoon — Será que eu posso tirar sua blusa?

Jihoon assentiu e se sentou, tirando-a rapidamente. Seu rosto começou a esquentar violentamente quando sentiu o olhar de Jeonghan sobre si, quase como se quisesse... Devorá-lo. Aquilo era estranho. Ninguém nunca sequer olhara pra Jihoon de qualquer jeito que fosse e, se ele não estivesse maluco, Jeonghan parecia muito estar desejando-o naquele momento.

— Eu... Você é muito fofo, Jihoonnie — foi tudo o que Jeonghan disse antes de começar a apertar seus ombros levemente. 

Certo, seria mentira se Jihoon dissesse que não estava decepcionado com isso. Ser fofo não era exatamente uma característica que fosse fazer Jeonghan querê-lo de volta, não era algo que fosse fazê-lo ser visto com outros olhos.

Estava impossível controlar o ritmo frenético de seu coração enquanto sentia aquelas mãos contra a sua pele e, de alguma forma, a sensação estava sendo um milhão de vezes melhor do que imaginara que pudesse ser. Jihoon percebeu que queria ser tocado por inteiro e, pela primeira vez, não se desesperou com isso.

Era tudo culpa dele, afinal. Se não tivesse desejado ter um romance como o dos filmes a que assistia, nunca teria se apaixonado por Yoon Jeonghan.

VI.

Os gritos vindos das arquibancadas eram surreais de tão altos mas, de alguma forma, Jihoon estava focado em somente um deles. Jeonghan gritava palavras de incentivo e então urrava descontroladamente quando ele rebatia a bola e saía correndo ao redor do campo.

Francamente, não havia incentivo maior que tê-lo torcendo por si e, por isso, Jihoon estava se empenhando bem mais do que estava nos treinos.

Felizmente, seu time estava ganhando por uma vantagem absurda e talvez isso se devesse ao fato de Lee Jihoon ser completamente insano e ter pernas boas pra correr. 

Se não estivesse louco, a partida acabaria em alguns minutos, e esse era todo o tempo que ele tinha pra tentar fazer um _home run_. 

Ele encarou a bola vindo por milésimos de segundo. Rebateu. A bola saiu voando por cima da arquibancada. E então saiu correndo.

Ele mal viu quando tocou a primeira base, seus olhos já focados na próxima. 

Quando Jihoon tocou a terceira base, Jeonghan se levantou, mal conseguindo controlar a vontade de berrar que aquele maldito corredor era _seu garoto_. 

Os pulmões de Jihoon queimavam miseravelmente quando ele atingiu a última base e então sorriu ao ouvir os gritos ensandecidos. Seus pais teriam se orgulhado disso.

Os minutos finais se passaram como um borrão, e então ele viu o campo se encher de gente, que descia das arquibancadas para parabenizar os jogadores.

— Jihoonnie, isso foi insano! — o grito animado de Jeonghan soou alto em suas orelhas, e logo ele foi erguido do chão — Eu não entendi nada, mas foi incrível!!!!

Uma risada gostosa borbulhou no peito de Jihoon e ele acariciou o rosto de Jeonghan de uma forma que sabia que não deveria. Ele estava acabado mas, mesmo assim, Jeonghan o encarava como se fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo e isso foi o suficiente para encher o Lee de coragem.

Jihoon não pensou muito quando se inclinou um pouco pra baixo e selou os lábios do melhor amigo. Ele sentiu o próprio corpo escorregar nos braços de Jeonghan lentamente e encontrou apoio nos ombros deste enquanto sentia sua cintura ser apertada de leve.

Contrariando toda a lógica de Jihoon, Jeonghan entreabriu os lábios e iniciou um beijo de verdade, com direito a mordidinhas e suspiros baixos, que foram acompanhados de alguns gritos que fizeram Jihoon querer rir.

De todas as coisas que Jihoon esperava em sua vida, uma plateia em seu primeiro beijo não estava entre elas.

Em algum momento, ele acabou não conseguindo segurar a risada e precisou se afastar. 

— Isso foi... Interessante — Jeonghan riu — E aposto que agora têm mais coisas a dizer sobre a gente... E o Soonyoung vai muito me matar.

— Por quê?

— Eu jurei que contaria se acontecesse algo entre a gente e blá, blá, blá.

— Aposto que essa gente toda conta antes — Jihoon deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar a vontade de sair gritando loucamente.

— Realmente, mas agora temos uma coisa pra fazer — Jeonghan saiu arrastando-o.

— Eu posso me trocar antes?

— Claro, você precisa estar limpo pra isso.

Jihoon arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender, mas foi até o vestiário mesmo assim.

Suas bochechas ainda queimavam miseravelmente e tudo o que ele queria era poder dar pulinhos e bater em coisas pra aliviar. Jihoon realmente não esperava que Jeonghan fosse correspondê-lo e muito menos que fosse agir normalmente depois, quase como se estivesse esperando que ele fizesse aquilo. Pelos céus, ele estava tão feliz!

Jihoon nunca tomara um banho tão rápido quanto aquele, e tentou se desvencilhar dos companheiros de time que queriam parabenizá-lo o mais educadamente possível, tremendo em antecipação.

Jeonghan estava do mesmo jeito quando Jihoon voltou pra ele, tirando que seu sorriso parecia ainda maior.

— Por que está rindo sozinho? — Jihoon perguntou, desconfiado.

— Só estou muito feliz por ter ganhado um beijo do cara mais bonito do mundo e porque vamos colocar piercings combinando.

A mente de Jihoon dividiu-se entre um grande surto e um gigantesco "O QUÊ????".

— Oi?

— Você disse que colocaria se eu fizesse algo por você!

— Mas você nem fez nada.

— Eu continuei massageando suas costas por horas! Como você ousa dizer que não foi nada?

— Eu te odeio — Jihoon bufou — Se alguém vir esse negócio, eu soco ele no seu...

— Credo, Jihoonnie, você é muito malvado. — Jeonghan gargalhou e apertou a mão de Jihoon na sua. — Vamos.

Os dois caminharam silenciosamente, Jihoon sorrindo toda vez que olhava pras mãos unidas. 

Certo, o que ele deveria fazer? Havia beijado Jeonghan, todos diriam que eles estavam namorando mesmo que não estivessem e, caso chegasse aos ouvidos do seu pai, ele estaria bem ferrado... Ou não, já que o velho dissera uma vez que amaria Jihoon de qualquer jeito.

— Você está pensando demais — Jeonghan murmurou e o puxou pra um buraco na parede que, logo em seguida, Jihoon descobriu ser um estúdio.

A vida de Jihoon passou diante dos olhos dele enquanto Jeonghan falava com um cara todo tatuado e assustador. Ele não prestara atenção em muita coisa até ver Jeonghan tirando a camisa e sorrindo pra ele, pedindo pra que segurasse sua mão.

Era um verdadeiro ultraje que Jeonghan ficasse tão estoico enquanto uma região tão sensível quanto aquela era mutilada, e Jihoon já sentiu vergonha antecipada pelo choro que sabia que viria.

— Veja, Jihoonnie, ficou ótimo! — Jeonghan sorriu e apontou pro próprio peito.

— Acho melhor eu não ficar olhando muito — Jihoon deu uma risadinha nervosa e virou-se de costas antes de tirar a própria blusa.

Ele suspirou enquanto se sentava no lugar onde Jeonghan estava e rezou para todos os deuses existentes enquanto o cara tatuado limpava sua pele.

— Eu vou te odiar pra sempre se rir de mim!

— Não vou rir — deu de ombros — Pode segurar minha mão, se quiser.

Era óbvio que Jihoon queria. E era óbvio que ele chorou de verdade, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por ter se apaixonado justamente por alguém como Jeonghan. Ele certamente não precisaria passar por aquilo caso gostasse de uma pessoa _normal_.

Jihoon se recusou a ver como tinha ficado e bateu em Jeonghan quando ele começou a insistir, alegando que o odiava.

— Como você vai dormir comigo hoje se me odeia? — Jeonghan perguntou em um tom divertido enquanto iam para o ponto de ônibus.

Jihoon engasgou.

Ele tinha se esquecido completamente de que ainda teria mais duas noites sob o teto de Jeonghan e, agora que tinham se beijado, provavelmente seria mais complicado ainda passar tanto tempo perto dele, na mesma cama e fazendo só Deus sabia o quê.

— D-dormindo, ué — balbuciou. — Ainda não estou acreditando que aceitei me furar todo a troco de nada.

— Eu posso te dar uns beijos depois, se isso for te fazer sentir melhor.

— Você não pode me comprar com... Com isso!

— Não? Que pena, porque eu tinha planos de te beijar a noite inteira, hoje.

— Para de falar essas coisas em voz alta!

— Um milhão de pessoas viram você me pegando de jeito, o que tem falar?

Jeonghan levou um soco na barriga e passou o caminho todo de volta tentando convencer Jihoon a falar com ele, sem sucesso.

Na verdade, ele só conseguiu arrancar um sorrisinho de Jihoon horas mais tarde, quando estavam encolhidinhos debaixo do cobertor e trocando carícias.

VII.

— Precisamos de amigos melhores que esse traidor — Soonyoung falou para Wonwoo e Junhui assim que viu Jeonghan se aproximando de onde estavam almoçando — Eu ia ser o primeiro a saber, né, Yoon Jeonghan.

Jeonghan riu alto e o abraçou com força.

— Eu também não sabia.

— Não sabia que estava se pegando com o filho do diretor? Conta outra. — bufou.

— Foi fofo — Wonwoo comentou — Eu não esperava que nosso amigo aqui pudesse ser tão romântico.

— Você viu? — Jeonghan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Óbvio que vi. Quem não viu?

— Eu! Eu não vi! — Soonyoung gritou, indignado.

— Não viu porque não quis, a gente te chamou pra ir ao jogo — Junhui deu de ombros. — Várias vezes, inclusive.

— E como eu ia adivinhar que eles iam resolver protagonizar um filme idiota? Estou bravo.

— Não fique assim, eu te contei todo o resto antes disso.

— Foda-se, eu queria saber do principal.

— Para de ser uma velha fofoqueira, Soonyoung, é por isso que você não arranja ninguém. — Junhui debochou.

— E quem disse que eu não tenho ninguém?!

— Você teria pedido pra anunciar no rádio se tivesse — Jeonghan deu de ombros e se sentou. — Não precisa ficar triste por ser o único solitário do grupo, você ainda é nosso bebê.

— Vai se foder, Jeonghan. Odeio todos vocês.

— Odeia nada. E aproveitando que estamos todos aqui, vocês vão ao Baile?

— Vamos — Wonwoo respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que Soonyoung perguntava o que seria mais patético do que ir a uma coisa dessas sozinho.

— Eu sempre fui sozinho, o que está insinuando? — Jeonghan riu baixinho.

— Você é você, eu não tenho nem metade da cara de pau. E agora você tem um namoradinho.

— Primeiro que não namoro ninguém, e não sei o que é isso que tenho com o Jihoon. E você é bem cara de pau, sim, já tentou me pegar aquela vez.

— Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que estava chapado? Porque eu estava MUITO chapado, não conseguia reconhecer nem a mim mesmo — Soonyoung bufou. — Vocês me estressam.

— A verdade que te deixa estressado, né — Junhui riu — Ei, Jeonghan, seu namoradinho parece meio em dúvida sobre vir aqui ou não.

Jeonghan virou para trás e abriu um sorriso largo, acenando para Jihoon.

O menor não sabia muito bem o que queria, talvez só estivesse meio carente. 

Passar tanto tempo sendo mimado e beijado realmente o havia transformado em um monstrinho e ele não sabia o que fazer quanto a isso.

Ele se aproximou rapidamente e abraçou os ombros de Jeonghan e sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido:

— Podemos ir ao fliperama depois da aula?

— Podemos fazer o que você quiser, Jihoonnie — Jeonghan sorriu e ganhou um beijinho na testa antes de Jihoon simplesmente sair andando.

— Mas você tem certeza absoluta de que não estão namorando? — Wonwoo perguntou e recebeu apenas uma risada como resposta.

VIII.

Lee Jihoon estava em pânico enquanto entrava naquele maldito ginásio junto com Yoon Jeonghan.

Ambos estavam enfiados em termos muito bonitos e pareciam gloriosos, também. Os cabelos de Jeonghan caíam em sedosas mechas pretas ao redor de seus ombros e o conferiam um certo ar sério que parecia combinar muito com ele.

Jihoon estava com o mesmo castanho de sempre, mas parecia um pouco mais velho quando tirava a franja dos olhos e a ajeitava num topete. 

Àquela altura, as pessoas já tinham se conformado de que os dois tinham um casinho e não falavam tanto sobre o assunto, mas Jihoon se tornara meio imune, o suficiente para não se importar mais.

Tudo o que lhe importava naquele momento era ver como seus esforços pareciam úteis e a mão de Jeonghan na sua.

Tudo estava perfeito, como Jihoon se certificara de que estaria, e a comida estava deliciosa. 

— Acho que vou te dar aquelas abóboras de presente quando desmontarem isso tudo. Elas são suas filhas — Jihoon deu de ombros.

— Fico muito feliz, sofri muito durante esse tempo longe das minhas preciosas — Jeonghan riu e cumprimentou os próprios amigos, sorrindo orgulhoso ao ver Soonyoung ali, mesmo que sem um par.

Jihoon precisava se lembrar de parabenizar pessoalmente quem quer que estivesse responsável pela playlist, pois nem ele próprio teria selecionado tantas coisas boas.

Seu humor melhorava consideravelmente quando podia ouvir música de qualidade, então o Lee estava bastante sociável naquela noite, fato que foi aproveitado por Jeonghan para apresentá-lo corretamente aos melhores amigos.

Impressionantemente, Jihoon estava todo sorrisos e não se irritou nem mesmo com Soonyoung. Quer dizer, era bastante óbvio que nunca se dariam bem mas, por Jeonghan, poderiam ocupar o mesmo espaço sem tentarem assassinar um ao outro.

— Uau, esse ano está melhor do que no ano passado — Wonwoo comentou e Jihoon não soube avaliar se estava melhor mesmo ou se ele estava apenas tentando agradar.

— Obrigado, mas acho que a ajuda do Jeonghan que fez com que isso desse certo — ele deu de ombros — Eu mesmo quase não tive tempo de mexer aqui.

— Claro, porque estava ocupado fazendo aquele _fodendo_ home run — Junhui disse, entusiasmado — Cara, você é meu ídolo!

— Por que todo mundo parece entender tudo sobre aquele esporte maldito menos eu? — Jeonghan disse casualmente, fingindo que estava pensando alto.

— Você saberia, caso prestasse atenção na partida como um todo ao invés de focar no seu namorado e enxergar somente a existência dele — Wonwoo deu de ombros e riu alto quando Jihoon corou.

— Não posso fazer nada se o meu Jihoonnie é mais interessante — Jeonghan deu de ombros e se levantou pra pegar mais doces pra eles.

— Ele está um ridículo desde que se apaixonou por você, francamente — Soonyoung disse — Acho que não o suporto mais.

— Ele só está com inveja porque é um solteirão. — Wonwoo avisou.

— Nesse caso, eu acho que posso te apresentar meu primo... 

— Hm. Quantos anos tem esse primo?

— Quinze.

— Eu tenho dezesseis, deve estar dentro das leis. Quero nomes na minha mesa.

— Lee Chan.

— Ótimo, avise a esse Lee Chan que ele irá se casar — Soonyoung disse, completamente sério, e Jihoon não teve nenhuma alternativa a não ser cair na risada. Será que Soonyoung já estava bêbado?

— O que eu perdi? — Jeonghan perguntou ao voltar e oferecer doces a todos eles.

— Nada além do Soonyoung tentando acabar ainda mais com a própria dignidade, coisas normais — Junhui deu de ombros.

— Ei! — Soonyoung replicou. Logo os dois estavam pseudo-discutindo, mas a atenção de Jeonghan já estava em outro lugar.

— Ouvi dizer que uma nova canção foi lançada hoje, nós precisamos ouvir juntos — Jeonghan falou no ouvido de Jihoon, tentando ser ouvido acima da música alta.

— Com certeza — Jihoon sorriu e aceitou alguns elogios que pessoas aleatórias faziam sobre a festa. Aquela sensação era bem engraçada, se parasse pra pensar sobre. Talvez ele fosse meio isolado por sempre ter aquela típica cara de tédio mortal, no fim das contas, já que muita gente parecia interessada em cumprimentá-lo e conversar com ele.

No entanto, eles não ficaram ali por muito tempo. 

Os pais de Jeonghan iriam sair dali a algumas horas para comemorar o aniversário de casamento e, bom, os dois precisavam ouvir a nova música do Bon Jovi e comer algo que não fosse doces e ponche. 

O ar frio da noite beijava o rosto de Jihoon de uma forma que o fazia se sentir bem.

— Você ficaria bravo se eu te beijasse agora?

— Nenhum pouco. — Jihoon sorriu e passou os braços pela cintura de Jeonghan.

Era impressionante como os arrepios e suspiros continuavam os mesmos desde que dividiram o primeiro beijo, mas Jihoon gostava disso. Ele gostava da sensação de segurança que Jeonghan lhe passava.

Os dois levaram um longo tempo pra chegar, visto que resolveram ir andando e não correr o risco de encontrar com ninguém conhecido dentro de um ônibus. As sombras das árvores contra o chão serviam de ótimos esconderijos pra trocarem mais alguns beijos, e Jeonghan não deixou isso passar.

As luzes estavam apagadas quando eles entraram em casa, e Jeonghan logo se apressou em ligar o rádio e procurar alguma estação em que a nova música do Bon Jovi estivesse tocando.

— Achei! — ele sorriu largo, muito orgulhoso por ter pego "_Livin' on a prayer_" logo no começo. Jihoon distraiu-se com a música, maravilhado com aquela nova obra-prima sonora e mal percebeu que Jeonghan tinha se aproximado até que ele encostou a testa na sua.

— Ei, Jihoonnie — um sorrisinho mínimo — Gostosuras ou travessuras?

— Travessuras — Jihoon abriu um sorriso malicioso e deixou que Jeonghan tirasse seu paletó rapidamente antes de colocá-lo sentado na mesa da cozinha.

Entre beijos e sussurros, Jeonghan perguntou se Jihoon gostaria de ser seu namorado.

Jihoon precisou parar com todos aqueles beijos insanos pra poder abrir um sorriso a altura e responder calmamente:

— Eu seria qualquer coisa se fosse com você, Jeonghan.

— Isso é meio perigoso — Jeonghan riu e beijou as bochechas do menor. —, mas acho que podemos lidar com isso.

— Com certeza podemos — Jihoon suspirou e tocou o rosto de Jeonghan novamente, puxando-o pra outro beijo.

Quando Jeonghan sussurrou com a voz rouquinha que ele era a coisa mais linda de todas, Jihoon perdeu todas as estribeiras deixou-se guiar por seus hormônios em fúria, experimentando a pele quente dele como sempre quisera fazer.

E ele não se arrependeu.


End file.
